The Real World: Seattle
is the sixth season of the reality show created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson. It featured eight strangers living together in a coastal mansion in Seattle. It is the second season to take place in one of the Pacific states. Residence The cast resided in a mansion on the coast of Lake Washington in Seattle. The mansion included four bedrooms, each containing two beds, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining area, a living area, a hot-tub, an outdoor pool, an out-door waterfall, a small botanical garden, a bar, and a barbecue. Each of the bedrooms contained a different theme relating to Seattle. One was Starbucks-themed, one was grunge-themed, one was Jimi Hendrix-themed, and one was rain-themed. Assignment For this season, the cast could choose to work at a small coffeehouse, a local theater, or a nail salon. Everyone chose to work at the coffeehouse except for Destiny and James who worked at the theater. Cast The cast featured eight strangers from across the country. Episodes After Filming The Reunion The Real World: Seattle Reunion ''was hosted by Anastasiya Misyakov and took place in New York, New York. The entire cast was present where they spoke about their lives after filming. Destiny revealed that she has moved back to Manhattan and is currently close friends with James. She is not on good terms with Savannah still. Dylan revealed that he has moved back to Indiana and is currently working as a barista. He is no longer in a relationship with Olympia due to long-distance. James revealed that he has moved back to Brooklyn. He is still close with Destiny and recently began talking to Savannah again. He stated that the closest they can be is friends though. Lena has moved to Los Angeles to pursue a modeling and acting career. She is still in a relationship with Tom who is planning on moving with her. Olympia ended up moving back to Greece due to not being able to find a job in the United States. She currently lives in a small apartment in Thessaloniki. She is no longer in a relationship with Dylan due to long-distance. Savannah revealed that she has moved back to St. Louis and is still keeping in touch with all of the cast except Destiny. Tom revealed that he currently still lives in Richmond, yet is planning on moving to Los Angeles with Lena in the near future. He states that they are in a very serious relationship and are extremely happy they found each other on the show. West revealed that he has moved to Washington D.C. and is working in a government position. Several of the roommates stated they don't believe a word that he says now, including Olympia, Lena, Tom, and Dylan. Other topics discussed at the reunion were Olympia, Lena, and Tom's three-way, West trying to sleep with Olympia and Lena, Savannah and James's relationship, James and Destiny's relationship, Destiny and Savannah's relationship, and the house party the guys in the house threw. In addition to that, the cast answered questions from viewers and unseen footage from the show was shown. The Challenge :Challenge in '''bold' indicates that the contestant was a finalist on The Challenge. Category:Seasons Category:The Real World Seasons Category:The Real World: Seattle